Blue Fog Fleet
by AokiHagane1999
Summary: Sinopsis: Qué pasaría si en vez de que Iona desapareciera tras detener a Musashi se convierte en la nueva nave insignia suprema y su cuerpo de submarino se transforma en un super acorazado de clase Yamato… Es necesario que veas primero "Aoki Hagane No Arpeggio Cadenza" y la serie.
1. Chapter 1

**The blue fog**

Sinopsis: Qué pasaría si en vez de que Iona desapareciera tras detener a Musashi se convierte en la nueva nave insignia suprema y su cuerpo de submarino se transforma en un super acorazado de clase Yamato…

Es necesario que veas primero "Aoki Hagane No Arpeggio Cadenza" y la serie.

**Chapter 1. Reborn **

"**Espacio del código del Almirantazgo"**

Era un gran valle con cascadas y un gran río debajo. Por el centro se podía presenciar una plataforma flotante con hexágonos azules y dos grandes escaleras que formaban similar a un trenza… Tres siluetas estaban presentes… La nave insignia Yamato cargando al modelo mental Musashi su hermana.

Musashi mientras sonreía: "Hermana…. Perdóname".

Yamato: "Está bien…"

Mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a I-401 o conocida como Iona…

Yamato: "Gracias Iona… Pero no puedo permitir que tengas el mismo destino que nosotros por eso… Te doy otra oportunidad para permanecer en este mundo."

Iona: "Yamato…"

Yamato: "Te confió todo mi procesamiento a tu núcleo y también serás un clase Yamato".

Iona: Es demasiado. No puedo aceptarlo.

Yamato: "Acaso no lo dijiste… Tienes propia voluntad y harías cualquier cosa para quedar con Gunzou más tiempo verdad". Dijo mientras sonreía…

Iona sonrió y asintió mientras sentía un gran procesamiento en su núcleo de unión.

Musashi: "Espero que puedas perdonarme I-401".Decía mientras se mantenía de pié.

Iona: "No, entiendo cómo te sentías. Sufrías por la pérdida de alguien que amas.

Musashi sonrió y miró a su hermana mayor.

Yamato: "Ha llegado momento. Cuídate".

Iona asintió mientras observaba como ambas súper acorazados iban subiendo en las escaleras.

**Mientras que al mismo tiempo la realidad.**

La tripulación de I-401 habían salido del submarino en un bote salvavidas

Sou: ¿Que hay de Iona?

Los demás con rostros de preocupación observaban los restos del acorazado.

Gunzou:"Iona." Estaba apunto de nadar hacia la embarcación justo cuando se iluminó como el sol. Tanto que tuviero que cubrir sus ojos. Los resto se juntaban mientras que el submarino se transformaba en nanomateriales y se iban combinando. Una vez que termino el fulgor vieron una embarcación de Clase Yamato. Sin embargo era diferente.

El color y esquema eran idénticas a I-401 sin embargo los tatuajes eran similares a las de Yamato. El emblema donde se encontraba en la proa portaba el símbolo de Blue Steel.

La tripulación no daba crédito ante lo que veían, salieron de ese estado cuando vieron plataformas hexagonales azules que formaban una escalera al buque. Todo corrieron directamente para ver a Iona con el atuendo similar a Yamato sentada en la segunda torreta.

Iona: Gunzou… Dijo mientras levantaba y saltaba hacia la cubierta.

Gunzou: Iona ¿estas bien?

Iona asintió y prosiguió.

Iona: Yamato me ha confiado todo su poder. Soy el buque insignia supremo de Flota de la Niebla. Sin embargo seguiré estando a tu lado y a toda la tri- y a todos mi familia.

Gunzou sonrió. "Ya veo, deberíamos dirigirnos a donde están Kongou y los demás.

Iori: "Es hora también de que todas sepan en lo que te has ganado". Mostrando una sonrisa entre dientes.

Kouhei:"Estoy de acuerdo pero… Esto maravilloso!" Dándose la vuelta para ver al armamento."Poseemos la tecnología más fuerte de la niebla ¿no? Iona.

Iona: ""Tiene el mismo armamento que Yamato incluso poseo el "Mirror Ring System" así que si.""

Kyouhei:" Que ganas de probar todo el esto!."Mientras le caía baba embargo… Miró a la tripulación "Nos alegramos de que estes bien…"

Iori: "Iona, como familia también tenemos un mensaje".

Shizuka: "Todos queremos decirte solo una cosa"

Toda la tripulación abrazó a Iona.

Todos: "Bienvenida a casa".

Iona no pudo aguantar en caerle lágrimas por primera vez: "Gracias"

Unos minutos fueron a la cabina de mando donde tenía un diseño idéntico a la sala de operaciones del submarino pero con las ventanas.

Gunzou: "Bien rumbo a Islas Diomedes I-40-. No Super acorazado Iona en marcha. Hacia a un mundo renacido".

Iona: "Roger."

Mientras el buque se alejaba del Ártico rumbo hacia un nuevo mundo.


	2. Chapter 2 Redenvouz

**Chapter 2. Redenvouz.**

**Súper Acorazado Iona**

Shizuka: "Capitán nos acercamos a las Islas Diomedes. Detectó varios signos con gravitones. Kongo y las demás parece que detuvieron al consejo estudiantil.

Gunzou: "Ya veo".

**Islas Diomedes.**

Haruna fue la primera que se percató de la presencia del acorazado.

Haruna: "Un súper acorazado se acerca" Lanzando una mirada al peluche de oso (Kirishima).

Kirishima: "Esperemos que no sea Musashi".

Haruna miró a Makie que estaba preocupada.

Makie: ¿Estaremos bien HaruHaru? Mirando a Haruna mientras que esta se acercaba para acunarla en sus brazos.

Haruna: No te preocupes yo y Yotarou (Kirishima) te protegeremos

Mientras que Kongo mantenía quieta al acorazado Hiei.

Kongo: "Seguro que estará bien"

Mirando a la cubierta donde estaba el modelo mental Hiei. Mientras desvió la mirada y vio a Takao peleando con Ashigara a puñetazos. Hyuuga contenía la risa al ver dicha escena. Mientras que Nachi, Myouko y Haguro se habían rendido. Entonces una silueta de un barco de color azul se acercaba. Comenzaron a pensar que era el I-401 sin embargo iba acercándose medida que estaba más cerca los ex miembros de la primera flota oriental y los miembros del consejo estudiantil quedaron en shock.

Vieron a Iona junto con la tripulación en la cubierta y lo que más les llamó la atención fue que Iona llevaba un vestido blanco y la embarcación.

Kongo liberó a Hiei mientras está seguía paralizada al igual que los de su flota. Los miembros de Blue Steel se acercaron al súper acorazado. Sin embargo Hyuuga fue demasiada bruta quien saltó de golpe.

Hyuuga: "IONA NEE-SAMA! Mientras aterriza encima de ella.

Iona: "No,no,no…." Intentando liberarse como lo hacía Iwo-to mientras Kongo y el resto se acercaba.

Kongo: "Enhorabuena por convertirse en buque insignia supremo" Dijo con sonrisa.

Iona lanzó a Hyuuga en la pared de la segunda torreta y sonrió a y se acercó junto a Haruna, Kirishima y Makie.

Takao:"Buque insignia eh… Es un buen título" Dando un Palmadita al hombro al estilo Tsundere.

Makie corrió abrazarla."Estas bien".

Iona: "Por supuesto, te dije que también te protegería junto con tus amigos".Acariciando la cabeza Makie mientras sonreía Haruna y a Kirishima.

Sin embargo sus ojos se posaron ante los miembros del consejo estudiantil y habló.

"No voy a forzarlas acatar órdenes. Será su propia voluntad será el que decida qué hacer." Observando a los miembros del consejo estudiantil y miró de nuevo a sus compañeras.

Iona: "También a los que me apoyasteis podéis elegir vuestro propio destino. O podéis acompañarme, eso dependerá a de vosotras"

Sin embargo todas dijeron: "Te seguiremos a donde vayas."

Hiei no podía creerlo. Le había dejado que tome la decisión de lo que desea a hacer…"¿Porque me estas dando libertad?"...

Iona: "Porque fueron las órdenes de Yamato y creo que tienes derecho a seguir tu propia voluntad y también va para todas vosotras." Las hermanas de clase Myouko estaban sin habla.

Gunzou: "Ella tiene razón Hiei, esperemos que algún nos podamos llevar y encuentres tu propia felicidad".

Iona: "Gunzou, ¿cual es nuestro destino?"

Gunzou:"Pon rumbo a Yokosuka"

Iona: "Roger, que vientos pacíficos te acompañen Hiei" Mientras el resto habían regresado a sus embarcaciones y comenzaron a seguir a Iona.

Hiei: "I-401…" Viendo como se alejaba la saber que muy pronto se encontrarán de nuevo.


	3. Capítulo 3 Yokosuka

**Chapter 3 Yokosuka**

**Flota Azul**

La flota iba acercándose a Yokosuka.

Iona: "Confirmado la entrada autorizada al puerto de Yokosuka" mientras toda la flota se dividía y se dirigían a cada uno a su propio dique asignado.

Gunzou: "Todas nos reuniremos con el secretario Kamikage para iniciar negociaciones con la niebla"

Todas: "Roger"

**Puerto subterráneo de Yokosuka**

Mientras iban bajando Gunzou Iona se encontraron con Kamikage.

Kamikage: "Saludos Gunzou. Me alegro saber que volvisteis de una pieza."

Gunzou: "A pasado muchas cosas". Dijo mientras suspiraba.

Kamikage: "I-401 me gustaría felicitarla por convertirse en la nueva líder de Flota de la Niebla."

Iona: "Gracias y puedes llamarme Iona"

Kamikage solo asintió y continuó: "Si deseamos una negociación con la niebla debo hablar con todos los representantes del país para ver si lo aceptamos o no"

Iona: "Entiendo. Creo que haré lo mismo con los míos."

Kamikage asintió y prosiguió: "Siento que tengas que esperar hasta que se decida, hasta entonces tu flota y tú sois bienvenidos a quedar a descansar todo el tiempo que deseéis."

Iona:" Gracias lo apreciamos mucho".

Kamikage: "Estas muy confiado cuando se trata de estas cosas Chihaya Gunzou. Supongo que lo sacaste de tu padre". Mientras sonreía.

Gunzou: "Me lo dicen muy seguido".

Ambos se dieron la mano y se el ministro abandono el acorazado.

Gunzou:"Entonces reunámonos con las demás".

Mientras que con Hyuuga y los demás miembros de la la tripulación y la flota se reunieron a bordo del súper acorazado en una sala de conferencia que habían hecho hace poco.

Gunzou: "Como sabéis el secretario Kamikage está organizando una reunión con todos los políticos de Japón para ver si podemos realizar una negociación con la Niebla por eso también debemos hablar de este tema y empezando a saber cuántos líderes hay en la patrulla de bloqueo en Japón." Miró a Hyuuga y a Kongo: "Hyuuga, Kongo ¿que sabéis de las otra flota que patrulla en estas aguas?"

Hyuuga: "Bueno la flota está comandada por la nave insignia Nagato. Pero no nos comunicamos mucho la verdad".

Kongo: "Yo la conozco, cuando me asignaron buque insignia de la primera flota tuvimos que hablar muy seguido".

Gunzou asintió sin embargo Takao estaba algo nerviosa o mejor dicho demasiado nerviosa: "Takao, ocurre algo. Te veo bastante nerviosa."

Takao: "Verás lo que pasa es que me acabo de acordar de que…"

Hyuuga se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir. "En esa flota está tu hermana Atago ¿no? Es como una mini copia de su actitud"

Takao solo asintió.

Kyouhei:" Otra tsundere". Mientras recibía un golpe de Takao. "Ow!" Mientras Kouhei se rascaba a donde Takao la había golpeado.

Iona asintió: "Entonces todas nosotras nos vemos en el Comm Link System dentro de dos horas. Después de todo necesitamos desahogarnos de estos evento."

Nadie estuvo en contra y saludaron a Iona y la tripulación y salieron.

Kyouhei: "Creo que nosotros también deberíamos hacer lo mismo".

Iori: "Nos vendría bien algo de descanso la verdad".

Shizuka: "Estoy de acuerdo con Iori"

Todos asintieron.

Gunzou: "De acuerdo tenemos descanso hasta dentro de dos horas. Pueden retirarse". Dijo mientras todos asintieron y salieron.

**Cementerio de Yokosuka**

Gunzou estaba en frente de la tumba de su madre."Madre traigo a papá conmigo, padre… Todo ha acabado".

Iona se acercó y se inclinó con respeto a la tumba de sus padres."Prometo que protegeré a Gunzou como su nave y su amiga"

Gunzou sonrió ante esas palabras…"Iona como veía ese entonces. Cuando luchábamos contra el consejo estudiantil casi sin defensas".

Iona: "Ridículo" Dijo con un rostro neutral.

Gunzou: "Ya veo" mientras miraba al mar. El cielo empezaba a ser anaranjado dando a entender estaba empezando a anochecer. "Hemos progresado de manera increíble en este viaje, los momentos felices, tristes, frustrantes. Supongo que es un factor que demuestra que has madurado." Mientras recordaba todo el viaje.

Iona: "Le agradezco a Yamato por haberme dado la orden de conocerte Gunzou. He aprendido mucho el significado de ser humano". Mientras observaba mar.

Gunzou asintió "creo que es hora de regresar, pronto tendrás tu reunión en el Comm link system".

Iona asintió.

**Puerto subterráneo de Yokosuka.**

Todos se habían reunido en el super acorazado Iona.

Iona: "Ahora o nunca" Mirando a los demás.

Gunzou: "Ten cuidado Iona".

Iona asintió y todas la flota entró en el Comm. Link System.

**Comm link system **

Todas vieron que la sala era muy diferente o mejor dicho una sala del trono y había una mesa larga probablemente para discursos o reuniones en ella estaba la silla del trono que llevaba el símbolo de I-401. La sala era similar a la del Castillo de Hyrule en BOTW salvo que no llevaba el símbolo de la Tri-Fuerza sino el símbolo de la niebla y todo era de blanco mármol y cortinas azules.

Kirishima: "Supongo que este cambio es debido a I-401 es el buque insignia supremo". Viendo la lugar.

Todas tomaron asiento esperando a que apareciera Nagato.

La puerta se abrió mostrando dos modelos mentales con kimonos. Ambos eran los modelos mentales del acorazado Nagato.

Nagato: "Es un placer conocer al nuevo buque insignia supremo."

Iona asintió y prosiguió. "De la mísma manera por favor toma asiento".

Nagato se sentó en la mesa y Iona prosiguió: "Estamos presentes para dar vuestra opinión sobre la negociacion con Japón con la segunda flota oriental. Nagato, ¿ha habido algún incidente desde que se ordenó la orden de Yamato?"

Nagato: "No por el momento, buque insignia."

Iona: " Ya veo. Me gustaría que todos los modelos mentales de tu flota se presentasen también."

Nagato asintió y desapareció. Al cabo de un rato volvió a aparecer varios modelos mentales. Miro a Takao que mantenía su vista hacia una chica similar a ella pero con coletas. Llevaba el color de cabello que Takao y el uniforme similar a la del Instituto Marítimo de Yokosuka. Idéntica al manga.

Iona: "Tu debes de ser Atago".

Atago: "Si buque insignia supremo, soy el tercer crucero pesado de la clase Takao, Atago, es un honor conocerla."

Takao: "No recuerdo haberte visto tan formal Atago."

Atago: "Quería impresionarte"con un rostro neutral.

Takao solo suspiro por la actitud de Atago

Nagato se volvió a Iona y le susurró al oído: "Atago es demasiada terca incluso con los de la flota pero cuando está sola piensa con cariño su hermana y se volvió agresiva incluso conmigo cuando descubrió que la habías derrotado".

Iona: "Una tsundere como Takao".

Nagato soltó risita y se volvió a Takao: "Veo que vas bien Takao".

Takao: "No hay nada nuevo".

Iona: "Y aparte de Atago vosotros sois."

?: "Soy el modelo mental de acorazado de clase Fusó, Fusó". Llevaba un unos vaqueros y una capa similar a la de un detective con una camisa naranja y un faldilla blanca y negra con botas de cuero.

?: Soy el modelo mental del crucero pesado Moogami, Moogami. Llevaba unos jeans de color azul y na sudadera negra y rayas rosas. una chaqueta de cuero y zapatos con tacones rosa violeta.

?: "Me llamó Akagi y soy el modelo mental del barco de asalto y supresión Akagi". Llevaba un kimono que llegaba hasta los tobillos. Y su cabello largo con un parte de mecha de colorblanco (Idéntica en él manga) "Ha pasado mucho tiempo Kongo".

Kongo: "Me alegra de verte Akagi."

Mientras que dos modelos mentales se presentaron al mismo tiempo: "Somos los modelos mentales del acorazado Mutsu y también hermana menor de Nagato."

Mientras se inclinaban con respeto. Llevaban unos kimonos similares a los que se usaban al estilo Samurai con una espada en la cadera. Eran gemelas a diferencia de Nagato tenían el cabello idéntico pero corto.

?: Ya estoy aquí! La puerta se abrió de golpe y entro una modelo mental mientras que Hyuuga la reconoció cambio a una expresión de horror. Era nada más ni menos que su hermana mayor Ise. Llevaba un vestido de maíd marrón con cascabeles en las dos partes de su cabello que no paraban de sonar. (Idéntica al manga).

Fusó, Moogami y Nagato golpearon la palma de su mano en la cara con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime. Mientras que Akagi está mirando con normalidad y Mutsu suspiro.

Akagi: "Ara, Ara"

Ise: "Hyuuga-chan!" Mientras perseguía a Hyuuga.

Hyuuga: "No! Aléjate! Soy más leal a Iona nee-sama!" Mientras huía de su hermana como si fuera a ser golpeada por un misil corrosivo.

Nagato se puso en medio esta vez muy enojada con hermana de Hyuuga: "Ise…"

Ise se inclinó enfrente de Nagato. "Gomen… Y un placer Buque insignia suprema."

Mientras Hyuuga recuperaba el aliento. Mientras que el resto de la flota del Acero Azul tenían un aura depresiva mientras pensaban "Ahora tiene sentido de donde vino su actitud pegajosa a I-401."

Iona: "Bueno antes de nada tomad asiento por favor". Mientras que la flota de Nagato se sentaba algo avergonzada de la actitud de Ise mientras que los demás seguían su ejemplo.

Iona: "Como decía quiero vuestra opinión sobre la negociación. ¿Tienen que algo que decir?

Akagi: "Sinceramente estoy interesada en los humanos y su comportamiento así que no tengo nada en contra."

Fusó: "Yo tampoco". Levantó la mano.

Atago: "¿puedo machacarlos?" Levantando la mano.

Nagato: "¡Atago!" Mientras le lanzaba una mirada "Esto no es una broma".

Atago "Vale, estoy dentro o lo que sea".

Ise: "Estoy dentro mientras este con Hyuuga-chan~" Mirando a Hyuuga como su presa. Hyuuga sintió un escalofrío.

Iona: "Recordad que ya no debéis bloquear Japón"

Nagato: "Entendido buque insignia. Nos mantendremos en espera".

Entonces Iona se levantó. "Entonces termina la reunión. Te contactaré cuando el gobierno de la respuesta."

Nagato: "Entendido". Mientras se inclinaba y su flota hacia lo mismo.

Ise: "Nos vemos Hyuuga!" Mientras cortaba el enlace.

Atago: "Hasta pronto hermana" Mientras agitaba la mano y desaparecía del enlace.

Takao y Hyuuga suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

Fusó y Akashi desaparecieron del enlace.

Kongo: "Ha sido una reunión algo agitada".

Iona suspiro: "Es la primera vez que lo hago".

Hyuuga: "Lo has muy bien Iona nene-sama".

Iona: "Espero que puedas aguantar a tu hermana."

Hyuuga solo gruñó con pensar en su hermana Ise la detestaba por su actitud pero estaba algo contenta de verla y todas cortaron el enlace.


	4. Chapter 4 El tercer Yamato

**Chapter 4 El tercer Yamato.**

Habia pasado una semana desde que llegaron a Yokosuka y la reunión con Nagato.

Todas estaban distraídas haciendo sus tareas o pasatiempos.

Takao, Makie y las hermanas Haruna y Kirishima hacían un pastel a bordo de la embarcación fusionada de Haruna y Kirishima.

Kouhei exploraba el super acorazado dado que no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo por el viaje. Iori disfrutaba haciendo análisis de sistema de la embarcación incluso disfrutaba conociendo todos los sistemas y el armamento del "Mirror ring system".

Mientras que Gunzou hablaba con Sou en la cabina de mando sobre la actividad de la Niebla después de la orden que impuso Yamato.

Iona y Kongou estaban sentadas en la cubierta de proa del súper acorazado tomando un té y hablando del viaje que realizó Kongou en explorar el mundo y Hyuuga pasaba junto con los de mantenimiento comprendiendo cómo trabajan los humanos en el mantenimiento de las embarcaciones.

Mientras que en las afueras del puerto un coche negro aparcó y salió una joven.

?: "Ha pasado tiempo desde que él dejó Japón. Espero ver a Gunzou otra vez."

Mientras era seguido por un hombre que llevaba un traje de marinero mientras entraban en el puerto astillero.

Mientras que devuelta en el superacorazado Gunzou en la cubierta hasta que se percató de que una chica y un hombre iban pasando a la pasarela que conectaba a la embarcación reconociéndola al instante.

Gunzou: ¡¿Maruri?!

Ella se acercó a Gunzou dándole una cálida sonrisa: "Ha pasado mucho tiempo Gunzou".

Mientras que Kongo y Iona se percataron también de recién llegada y bajaron de la segunda torreta.

Iona: "¿Gunzou?" Preguntó Iona con confusión al igual que Kongo.

Gunzou: "Lo siento por no presentarla. Ella es Hibiki y es una vieja amiga de Instituto Naval de Yokosuka."

Hibiki: "Un placer conocer a la mismísima líder de la Niebla, I-401." Mientras se inclinaba con respeto a Iona.

Iona negó con la cabeza y habló: "No hay necesidades de ser formal y por favor llámame Iona".

Y Hibiki asintió y su mirada se posó en Kongou: "Tu debes de ser Kongou. Es un placer."

Kongou: "El placer es mío"

Mientras que en ese instante salieron Sou, Kouhei y Shizuka.

Kouhei: "¡Maruri-chan!" Mientras la abrazaba y la balanceaba.

Hibiki: "Ha… Ha pasado mucho Kouhei" Mientras ponía una cara incómoda.

La siguiente en saludar fue Sou mientras le daba la mano: "Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos Hibiki-san."

Hibiki: "Si ¿donde está Iori?" Gunzou iba responder pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Iori que había salido debido al jaleo que provocado por la visita.

Iori: "Hey! Que es todo el jaleo que oigo desde la sala de máquina- Maruri!

Mientras ambas se abrazaban.

Iori: "¿Vienes de visita o es más que eso?"

Hibiki: "Es más que eso" mientras su mirada a Shizuka y prosiguió "Tu eres el operador del sonar ¿me equivoco?

Shizuka: "Si es un placer conocerte" mientras des daban la mano

Iori: "¿Vienes de visita o es más que eso?"

Mientras se daba la vuelta y posó su mirada al hombre que la acompañaba. "Es más que eso".

?: "Soy el capitán Komaki. Capitán de la Hakugei II"

Shizuka: ¿Hakugei II?

Komaki: "Es un submarino diseñado para evitar los misiles y torpedos corrosivos de la Niebla pero dudo que lo usemos tanto dado que Japón y el mundo ya no están amenazados por la Niebla."

Iona: "Pero no creo nos acepten después de lo que hicimos en la Gran Batalla hace 17 años atrás"

Gunzou: "Aún hay quienes odian la Niebla". Dijo con tono triste.

Komaki: "Sin embargo todos los habitantes de Japón conocen al I-401 por sus logros. Estoy seguro de aceptarán ahora que I-401 se ha convertido en el lider y también podríamos decir como el 4 Yamato."

Gunzou: "¿4? ¿Entonces había otro más?" Entonces Gunzou le vino en mente al tercer Yamato… "Shinano"

Komaki: "Así es...Pero no apareció en la transmisión que hizo Musashi".

Shizuka: "Si no me equivoco fue reconvertida en portaviones".

Iori: "Pero porque no apareció incluso cuando luchamos contra Musashi podríamos haber llamado su atención en una batalla a esa escala."

Iona: "Desapareció". Todos posaron la mirada a Iona y continuó: "Antes de la Gran Batalla el acorazado Shinano desapareció sin dejar rastro y incluso Musashi envió varios de sus barcos a encontrarla según los antiguos informes de la Red Táctica Conjunta después de que hundiera Yamato."

Hyuuga: "Pero hay rumores de que ella llevaba buscando un núcleo de la misma clase. El del casco número 111 que era según la historia del Imperio Naval Japonés el 4 bueno podríamos decir que Iona es el 5."

Kyouhei: "¿Pero cuántos acorazados de clase Yamato hay exactamente?" Muy confundido por este tema.

Iori: "Por eso siempre suspendía en cuando estuvimos estudiando la clase de historia sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial."

Kouhei: "Hey!"

Todos solo rieron.

Gunzou: "Basta de historias por el momento. Sería descortés que nuestros dos invitados estuvieran demasiado tiempo levantados. ¿Por que no entramos a sentarnos en la sala de conferencias y tomamos un té mientras charlamos?"

Shizuka: "Shizuka de acuerdo".

Iori: "Sí y así Maruri nos explica más sobre cómo fue la cosas después de marcharnos junto con Iona."

Gunzou: "Iona, Kongo ¿queréis uniros? Parece que las demás tardarán debido por sus pasatiempos."

Iona asintió y Kongou al mismo tiempo habla: "Sería interesante escuchar la historia de esa joven".

Todos entraron sin saber que un futuro cercano algo terrible está por suceder.

**Mientras que una isla del Pacífico.**

En un laboratorio se encontraba un chico rubio de 16 años. Herido y repleto de cortes y marcas de haber sido electrocutado.

?: "El es único que ha salido perfecto en portar ese Núcleo de Unión, los demás niños son fracaso y ni siquiera sobrevivieron al proyecto". Dijo un hombre con una bata.

?: "Pronto la Niebla estará bajo nuestro control y destruiremos a los demás gobiernos nacionales y nos crearemos una nueva política. Ahora que todos los clase Yamato se han hundido y podemos el último núcleo de esta clase."

Otro hombre misterioso pero con un americana de color gris y camisa blanca con un corbata negro prosiguió: "Sin embargo aún no ha desplegado toda su potencial, manténgame informado el estado del proyecto." Mientras se daba la vuelta salía mientras iniciaban pruebas electrocutándolo y gritando de dolor.

**Océano Índico **

En el nocturno océano un barco verde pastel con tatuajes verdes estaba navegando, era un portaaviones más grande que cualquier otro pero el casco era idéntica a la clase Yamato. Era Shinano.

Una chica con cabello similar a Yamato con un cabello pastel con un vestido verde similar a Yamato pero un poco más corta con dos lazos en ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella observó al cielo estrellado.

"Tengo que encontrar el núcleo antes de que caiga en malas manos. O si no el mundo será condenado… Hermana Yamato ¿que debo hacer?".

Mientras navegaba hacia Japon.


	5. Chapter 5 Tratado

**Capítulo 5 Tratado**

Ya habian pasado varios dos desde la visita de Maruri y Komaki.

Gunzou y Iona estaban hablando de cosas habituales hasta que un emisario del gobierno estaba esperando a las afueras de la embarcación.

Gunzou y todos se reunieron para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

"Chihaya Gunzou, Súper acorazado Iona y compañía. El ministró Kamikage ha logrado aprobar un tratado de paz junto con otros miembros políticos sin embargo es necesario haya varios representantes de la flota de la Niebla para hablar sobre diversos asuntos. La reunión començara la semana que viene en los cuarteles del gobierno por la mañana. ¿Le parece justo?".

Iona asintió y habló: "Quiero que Gunzou y su tripulación nos acompañen ¿le parece bien?"

El emisario asintió: "Comunicaré directamente a Kamikage-sama sobre su decisión, entonces me retiro con vuestro permiso." Mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Gunzou: "Gracias Iona".

Iona: "Tu padre deseaba esto y creo es tu deber terminar lo que Shouzou empezó."

Gunzou: "Ya veo, creo que es hora de que te comuniques con Nagato."

Iona asintió y anillos de color azul blanqueado aparecían y entraba en la Comm Link System.

**Comm link system**

Iona estaba sentada esperando a Nagato a que apareciera. La puerta se abrió mientras Nagato entraba y la saludó. "A que se debe esta llamada Iona-sama" mientras se erguía y se sentaba en una silla.

Iona: "El gobierno de Japón ha dado su repuesta, han aceptado hacer un tratado de paz. Sin embargo necesito que vengas, tú presencia es necesaria para ciertos asuntos que quieren discutir. Puedes elegir a quienes quieren acompañarte pero el límite es de dos acompañantes más."

Nagato: "Comprendo pondré rumbo a Yokosuka lo antes posible para reunirnos y no debéis preocuparos. Ya tengo dos candidatos."

Iona: "Comprendo, espero tu llegada". Nagato asintió y desapareció.

Iona: "Hiei".

Hiei apareció en el Comm Link System.

Iona: "Por favor toma asiento". Mientras Hiei se sentaba, "Supongo que sabrás en la Red Táctica Conjunta toda la flota del mundo está siendo informada." Mientras servía dos tazas de té.

Hiei: "Estoy informada de ello buque insignia".

Iona: "Como buque insignia de primera patrulla oriental es necesario que asistas a reunión que tendrá lugar en Yokosuka elige 2 representantes más de tu flota la semana te quiero presente".

Hiei: "Entendido buque insignia, pero realmente puedo asistir. Iona puso el té enfrente de Hiei. "Se que intentaste hundirme en las Islas Diomedes pero eso no quiere decir que te odie. Solo seguías las órdenes como cualquiera de la Niebla haría."

Kongou: "Si mantienes esa actitud no mereces ese puesto Hiei."

Hiei saltó de golpe de la silla "He-hermana".

Kongou: "Siento interrumpir Iona."

Iona: "No te preocupes".

Kongou: "Hiei entiendo que lo que pasó en el pasado te atormenta, pero si eres incapaz de erguir la cabeza y dudas, la flota también también dudará por eso intenta avanzar."

Hiei: "Kongo"...

Iona: "Entonces te estaré esperando Hiei".

Hiei: Espe-

Ambas cortaron el enlace.

La semana había pasado muy rápido. Ambas naves insignias de ambas flotas se acercaban acompañadas cada una por sus dos representantes.

Nagato: "Ha pasado tiempo Hiei". Mientras su casco se ponía a su lado.

Hiei: "Por supuesto". Mientras la flota se acercaba a las puertas del puerto.

Hiei era acompañada por Myouko y Nachi debido que Ashigara y Haguro eran demasiada impulsivas mientras Nagato tenía a Fusó y Akagi.

Myouko: "Naves insignias Nagato, Hiei. Hemos confirmado respuesta del puerto de Yokosuka.

Nagato: "Ya veo". Todas se dirigieron al puerto y también a sus diques asignados.

**Puerto subterráneo de Yokosuka.**

Iona y en compañía estaban en el dique de Nagato y Hiei. Digamos que los habían puesto a lado izquierdo de su embarcación.

Mientras bajaban ambos modelos mentales junto a sus representantes. Se reunieron con el resto.

Nagato: "Es le primera vez que nos reunimos en esta condiciones buque insignia supremo". Inclinándose con respeto.

Kongo: "Me alegro de volver a verte Hiei".

Hiei: "Hermana …" Hiei se dirigió hacia Gunzou se inclinó "Lo siento mucho por lo que ocurrió".

Gunzou: "Hiei no hay necesidad de disculparse y además ya eres libre, eso es lo que cuenta."

Hiei asintió mientras Haruna y Kirishima se acercaban.

Haruna: "Ha pasado tiempo Hiei".

Kirishima: "Ha sigues siendo demasiada seria hermanita".

Hyuuga se acercó a Myokou con una mirada de pocos amigos: "Puede que Iona nee-sama te haya perdonado pero yo no. Después de lo que la hiciste en Islas Diomedes."

Gunzou: "Hyuuga!"

Hyuuga: "No me mal interpretes Chihaya Gunzou" Mientras miraba y Myoukou.

Myoukou: "Se lo que hice en esa ocasión Hyuuga se que no podrás perdonarme así así. Soy consciente de que eres leal a la nueva nave insignia suprema."

Hyuuga: "Te diré algo, si quieres mi perdón tendrás ganártelo".

Myoukou asintió.

Fusó: "Hacia tiempo que no hablábamos Nachi ¿como están Ashigara y Haguro?" Mientras se acercaba a la mencionada.

Nachi: "Con mala suerte como siempre, especialmente en Ashigara".Al recordar las veces en que Ashigara se lanzaba al enemigo como una loca.

Fusó: "Ara Ara" dijo relajadamente.

Gunzou: "Y vosotros?" Mirando a la tripulación que no se movía para abandonar el navío.

Kyouhei: "Nosotros nos mantendremos en espera capitan".

Shizuka: "Este es tu momento Capitán".

Sou: "Confió en que logres objetivo".

Iori: "Iona asegúrate de no se meta en líos".

Iona: "Entendido".

Todos començaron a caminar hacia el autobus que Kamikage había enviado junto a una escolta para llevarlos en el cuartel de Dieta Política Japonesa.

El viaje era muy tranquilo convarsando entre sí mientras observaban la ruta donde pasaba.

Gunzou: "El mundo está a punto de cambiar. Me parece un sueño." Mirando a Iona.

Iona: "Yo tampoco esperaba estos sucesos ni yo sería responsable de cuidar de la toda Niebla, pero daremos lo mejor para mantener un futuro brillante donde ambos conviven en harmonía".

Ambos asintieron y desde las ventanas vieron la sede donde empezaría un gran cambio.

Mientras todos bajaban vieron a varios hombres un americanas negras. Eran guardias que Kamikage había enviado para guiarlas a la sala de reunión.

Guardia: "Les agradezco que hayan asistido. Por favor síganos mientras os conducimos a la sala de reunión". Mientras todas los seguían y entraban.

**Islas del Pacífico **

El chico rubio tenía un especie de aparato como si fuera una corona. Sus ojos de color violeta no tenían ni un brillo de vida.

?: "Por fin, desbloqueamos un 70% de funcionamiento. Hemos avanzado más rápido de lo previsto".

El mismo hombre del traje plateado sonrió con maldad. "Preparad el super acorazado, es el momento de actuar".

**Yokosuka sede central del Dieta Política Japonesa**

Todos entraron en la sala se sentaron en sus asientos, la mayoría del ambiente era tenso.

Kamikage: "Bienvenidos grandes ministros y presidentes de otras provincias y también darle la bienvenida a la Niebla de estar presente junto a nosotros. Antes de nada permitamos que se presenten".Mientras observaba a la Niebla. Todas se presentaron ante los gobiernos uno por uno de manera respetuosa y tras terminar Kamikage prosiguió, "como sabéis la mayoría, este es un tratado que cambiará el mundo. Discutiremos las condiciones de cada uno por favor, que cada uno participe en este reunión será grabada en l historia del mundo." Todos asintieron.

Una mujer mayor de unos 67 años con cabello blanco gris con una gafas habló: "Soy la ministra de Hakodate Yue Inui y me gustaría hablar sobre un problema. Iona-sama debido a los sucesos de hace 17 años casi nos hemos quedado sin energía ías ayudarnos ahora que estamos en un tratado de paz al mismo tiempo enmendar ciertos errores que vosotros cometieron hace tiempo, creo que eso ayudará a cambiar poco a poco el punto de vista que tiene el mundo sobre la Niebla".

Iona: "Por supuesto, Nagato".Mientras observaba a la mencionada.

Nagato: "Poseemos varios portaaviones en la flota que podrían ayudar en la gestión de energía del país".

Kitan Ryoukan habló: "Sin embargo eso no libera de los problemas económicos, especialmente la falta de alimento a la población."

Hiei respondió: "La primera flota oriental se encargará de ayudar los suministros para la población".

Ryoukan Kita asintió mientras Kaede Nobuyoshi prosiguió: "Soy el primer ministro de Tokio, Kaede Nobuyoshi y uno de los supervivientes de la Gran Batalla. Que deseáis a cambió."

Iona: "Que la Niebla tenga acceso a los puertos pero también algunos se encarguen de darles protección mientras que los modelos mentales puedan tener contacto de manera natural y directa a las personas y también puedan tener una tripulación si el modelo mental lo desee".

Todos se sorprendieron pero asintieron.

Kamikage: "Hay alguien más en contra".

Todos permanecían callados y reunión prosiguio con asuntos menores hasta que terminó. Todos conversaban entre sí incluso con los modelos mentales.

Iona estaba hablando con Kamikage.

Nobuyoshi: "Chihaya Gunzou, eres idéntico a él".

Gunzou se dio cuenta a quién se refería: "Me lo dicen demasiado".Mientras el ministro prosiguió "Shouzou estaría muy orgulloso de ti".

Gunzou sonrió "Lo esta". Mientras Nobuyoshi hacía lo mismo. Kamikage habló "Dentro de 5 días anunciaremos la decisión al país a bordo del acorazado Iona. Eso es todo".

Todos asintieron.

Mientras tanto todos se despedían mientras retiraban el resto de la Niebla regresó a puerto para hacer los preparativos.

Esos días muchos trabajaron en los preparativos del lugar fuera del puerto. En el lado de la ciudad donde todos las personas verían el anuncio y un espacio de primera fila enfrente para los periodistas y canales internacionales.

Mientras que al mismo tiempo en América.

**Washington Casa Blanca**

La presidenta estaba con varios generales y ministros.

? "Señora presidenta un acorazado de la Niebla ha estado atacando tanto de nuestros navíos. No solo eso, ha estado atacando también a los suyos".

? "Creéis que era falso esa orden que oímos de Yamato".

La presidenta: "Si fuera el caso ¿porque ataca a los suyos?"

Todos no entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo. Algo malo estaba pasando.

Ella prosiguió: "Mantengan en alerta roja".

Todos: Si señora.

Mientras que en las mares de Japón entre el Océano Pacífico.

Mutsu: "Estar en espera es un rollo". Su otra yo habló "Pronto recibiremos noticias. Se paciente". Mientras que de repente detectaron una nave misteriosa acercándose a la flota.

Mutsu ordenó a la flota a permanecer alerta mientras esperaban a que esa nave misteriosa se acercaba. Iba a hacer contacto con la flota dentro de 5 días al mismo día en se haría el anuncio.

**Puerto de Yokosuka**

El día había llegado rápidamente. El discurso seria por la noche en el súper acorazado mientras este estaba en posición enfrente de la ciudad de Yokosuka. Mucha gente estaba presente y una plataforma estaba enfrente.

Iona también había activado un canal sin saber que también el buque de Niebla enemigo también lo iba presenciar.

Todos los políticos del país estaban presentes en la plataforma Kamikage preparándose para el momento mientras que en el mar se podía ver el Fusó, Akagi, Myoukou y Nachi y el resto del Blue Steel salvo el de Hyuuga claro.

Mientras que ambos lados de superacorazado estaban las embarcaciones de Nagato y Hiei.

Kamikage subió al palco y habló: "Hoy será un día donde la historia de Japón cambiará para siempre" mientras todos lo políticos estaban detrás de él lado izquierdo "Damos un acuerdo de paz junto con la Niebla donde tanto humanos como la Niebla puedan convivir de manera pacífica. Se que algunos estarán en contra sin embargo como sabéis hace varios El submarino I-401 nuestra aliada que luchó tiempo atrás Ha sido bautizada como la nueva nave insignia suprema y como segundo Yamato" Mientras el resto de los modelos mentales subían y Iona se acercó la Kamikage junto a Gunzou. Gunzou la mano a Kamikage mientras este le correspondía.

Iona se inclinó y habló al público: "Estoy agradecido a Kamikage y el resto por aceptarnos y también disculparme en nombre de la flota hace 17 años" Mientras se inclinaba para disculparse

Todos estaban en silencio. Kamikage temía que las cosas saldrían peor sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un inmenso y ensordecedor aplauso.

Iona sonrio: "Juro en nombre de mi propia voluntad que protegere esta paz que vendra."

Todos sonrieron mientras que muchos periodistas intentaban hacer preguntas. Toda la emisión seguía fue seguido con agradecimiento de Iona.

Hiei y Nagato y el resto gritaron: "Por nuestro nave insignia!"

Mientras que todas las embarcaciones lanzaron misiles hacia el cielo creando fuegos artificiales de color azul.

Tanto la gente civil como los militares aplaudian sin cesar.


	6. Chapter 6 Memories and Crisis

**Chapter 6 Memories and crisis.**

Antes de los eventos de Yokosuka mientras que en la Segunda Flota.

Mutsu: "Pero si es" Observaba al portaaviones ponerse a su lado.

Shinano: "Ha pasado tiempo Mutsu". Mientras la mencionada se inclinó ante ella.

Mutsu: "No esperaba que volviera a aparecer en escena Gran Buque insignia Shinano".

Shinano: "Recibí también la orden Yamato, ¿podría hacer contacto directo con ella? Tengo ganas de volver a verla"

Mutsu se sorprendió toda la flota sabía sobre la batalla de Yamato y Musashi y ambas se habían hundido sin embargo ella no.

Mutsu: "¿No lo sabe?" Shinano estaba confusa ante la pregunta. Mutsu procedió a contar lo que sucedió entre la batalla entre ambas y como el I-401 se convirtió en el nuevo Yamato.

Shinano estaba sorprendida. "Así que hermana Yamato y Musashi…" Shinano tenía una mirada triste. "Si no hubiera cortado con el enlace de datos podria haber estado informada".

Mutsu: "Perdona mi arrogancia Gran Buque Insignia pero ¿que ocurrió para que cortaras con la flota entera? ¿Fue por Musashi?"

Shinano sabía que algún día la preguntarían y suspiró "Te lo contaré con el tiempo, necesito que me ayudes a hacer contacto con Iona. Es urgente".

Mutsu: "Buque Insiginia Iona está en Yokosuka ahora mismo, va a ser imposible poder hacer contacto directo".

Shinano iba hablar hasta que se abrió el canal de emisión mostrando el discurso que hizo en el capítulo anterior.

Tras la emisión estaba sorprendida pero feliz. Ahora era posible promover las paz junto a los humanos. Sabia que era también el deseo de Yamato. Mientras que le vino un recuerdo.

**Flashback de Shinano**

Mar artico.

Shinano estaba cerca del mar artico.

Después de los sucesos con Chihaya Shouzou y la traición de su tripulación Yamato contacto con Shinano en el Comm Link System. Sabían que no tenían mucho .

Yamato: "Shinano gracias por conectarte".

Shinano: "¿Que ocurre hermana?"

Yamato le informó sobre los acontecimientos con Chihaya Shouzou y como Musashi va tras ella clasificándola como traidora.

Shinano: "Hermana actualiza tu posición iré de ca-." Yamato se negó "No puedo ponerte en el peligro a ti también".

Shinano: "Pero-." Yamato prosiguió "Escúchame si nos hunden amb-. No, si te hunden a ti y sepa sobre nuestro cuarto hermana entonces todo estará perdido."

Shinano no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas no quería abandonarla pero sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Si ella se hundía y los descubriera sería el fin.

Yamato: "Quiero confesarte algo". Shinano miró a su hermana "Quiero que la Niebla conviva en paz con los humanos, ese es mi deseo, pero se que no viviré para verlo por eso quiero que tú seas la viva esa experiencia". Mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba con cariño. "Te lo ruego Shinano. Protege a nuestra hermana menor". Shinano asintió y cortó con la flota mientras seguía en el Comm Link System. Yamato sonrió "Gracias" Yamato había abandonado el Comm Link System. Shinano volvió a la realidad

Shinano viouna explosión idéntica de cuando I-401 hundió a las dos hermanas Kongou Haruna y Kirishima. Pero de todos colores.

Shinano cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba.

**Fin del flashback**

Mutsu: "¿Shinano-sama?" Pregunto preocupada al verla tan distraída.

Shinano: "Estoy bien, no te preocupes". Recuperándose de aquel recuerdo. Mutsu continuó hablando "Me pondré en contacto con Nagato para que avise a la nave insignia suprema Iona".

Shinano asintió "Gracias, sería de mucha ayuda."

**En las costas de América Central.**

El misterioso embarcacion seguía navegando seguido por una gran flota de destructores de clase Fletcher.

?: "¡Que significa esto!" El misterioso hombre gritó enojado "¡se suponía que todos los Super acorazados se habían hundido!" Tirando la silla mientras observaba una imagen que aparecía Iona y sus compañeros. En el canal de transmisión también distinguía al superacorazado. "No permitiré que esto destroce mis planes. ¿Como van con el control de los destructores clase Fletcher?"

Un oficial le informó "Nos hemos apropiado de un 50% de facción americana. Sin embargo me temo que no podemos controlar los embarcaciones con nucleo de unión. Posiblemente porque están bajo orden directa la Nave Insignia" mientras apuntaba a Iona. El hombre suspiro con traje elegante se sentó.

?: "No permitiré que echen al trasto mis planes." Mientras mordía los dientes.

**Washington Casa Blanca.**

Todos estaban debatiendo sobre la transmisión en vivo que acababa de terminar.

?: "Es idéntico al acorazado que describía el informe"

?: Pero este es muy diferente".

?: "Creo que estaría bien perdirle ayuda" Un hombre calvo con ojos marones y una barba castaño habló. "Presidenta Rosie".

Rosie: "Que insinúas? General Wolf"

Wolf: "Es el modelo mental de I-401, el mismo que nos trajo la ojiva de vibración".

Todos començaron a hablar entre sí.

Rosie: "De acuerdo, pondré contacto con Japón."

Rosie: "Espero hacer lo correcto".


	7. Chapter 7 Pasado secreto

**Capítulo 6 pasado secreto**

La noche había transcurrido de manera divertida. Todos disfrutamos de una fiesta junto con los niños.

Gunzou y Iona estaban en un lugar tranquilo.

Gunzou: "Iona ... A penas me creo que el mundo haya hecho un cambio. Si seguimos así estaríamos a un paso de conseguir nuestra meta ". Se dio la vuelta a la mirada. "Gracias por estar a mi lado".

Iona sonrió y ambos pusieron su mirada a la fiesta. Los modelos mentales interactúan con los modelos mentales y las personas. Se quedó hasta que terminó y había sido invitado por Kamikage a pasar in a hotel de lujo para descansar.

El día siguiente se preparará hasta el día siguiente. Todas se sorprendieron y llamaron a todas al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Iona: "Mutsu nos está llamando a todas al mismo tiempo".

Nagato: "Debe de estar muy alterado para hacer una llamada como está. Normalmente se comunica directamente conmigo ".

Hiei: "Si ella nos llama a todas de golpe significa que ha ocurrido algo grave".

**Sistema de enlace de comunicaciones**

Todas estaban sentadas en la sala mientras Mutsu se inclinaba.

Mutsu: "Siento llamarlas a estos momentos pero, no tiene un contacto con un portaaviones".

Nagato le lanzó una mirada confusa: "Entonces no tendría que ser tan grave".

Mutsu: "No hay un solo mensaje".

Iona le asintió.

Un modelo mental con las características de Yamato.

Hyuuga: "¡¿Shinano?" Levantando el golpe mientras los demás hacían al mismo tiempo.

Shinano: "Ha pasado tiempo Hyuuga y también al resto".

Iona mostró una mirada preocupante.

Shinano: "No tienes porque preocuparte I-401" mientras te lanzaba una sonrisa "No estoy para desafiarte ni convertirme en el líder de la flota y también en el nombre de mi hermana Musashi le pido disculpas por lo ocurrido".

Iona negó "Le debo mucho a Yamato por favor no te disculpes y llámame Iona".

Shinano sonrió "Eres similar a Yamato, humilde y cariñosa".

Iona sonrió pero puso una cara. No solo viniste a llamar verdad ".

Shinano lanzó una mirada seria: "Vengo a pedirte ayuda, necesito tu ayuda para encontrar un núcleo de unión".

Iona: "¿Un núcleo de unión?".

Shinano: "El último de los Yamato".

Todos gritaron excepto Iona al mismo "¡¿Que ?!".

Shinano suspiro: "¿Qué es lo que tengo que tener una explicación pero quiero que Gunzou también sepa esto" .Todas se miraban entre sí con dudas.

Iona: "De acuerdo. Cuando llegarás a Yokosuka ".

Shinano: "Estoy cerca de Hakodate".

Iona: "Te estaré esperando". Shinano había desaparecido. "Creo que es mejor hablar con Gunzou". Todas las asintieron.

**Mundo real**

**Primera flota**

Shinano: "Parece que nos separaremos Mutsu. Me siento feliz de volver a verte ". Mientras saltaba de vuelta a su portaaviones.

Mutsu: "Diez viajes seguros, gran buque insignia". Ambas modelos mentales inclinaron con respeto. Mientras Shinano asintió si se alejaba.

**En el hotel donde se alojan.**

Gunzou: "¿Iona?" Estaban detrás y el tema de su tripulación, Kamikage, Komaki y Hibiki.

Me refiero a lo que había ocurrido en el sistema de enlace de comunicaciones. Pillando una inesperada sorpresa para ellos.

Gunzou: "Así, el núcleo del cuarto Yamato esta perdido ... Sería grave si le ocurrió algo".

Iori: No esperaba que apareciese Shinano ".

Todas estaban meditando hasta que Gunzou continúa: "Es mejor que recibamos un Shinano y luego pensemos que hacer luego".

Todos se dirigieron al puerto de Yokosuka para esperar y recibir un Shinano. Kamikage había sido informado en el puerto de Shinano para evitar el acceso accidental a los portaaviones.

**Puerto de Yokosuka**

Las cuatro horas habían pasado demasiado rápido al ver cómo entraña un gigante portaaviones de color verde pastel. Sin embargo, en la cubierta llevaba un verde oscuro metálico. Y en ella estaba el modelo mental.

Cuando el puente se conectó con el barco se bajó tranquilamente hasta llegar a donde estaba Iona, su flota y todos los demás.

El modelo saludo a Iona: "Es un placer conocerte en persona Iona".

Iona: "Lo mismo de ti Shinano".

Shinano: "Tu ..." Mientras señalaba a Gunzou. Todos los modelos pusieron su mirada a Gunzou.

Shinano: "Chihaya Gunzou, puedo ver en tus ojos el destino que te acompaña tiene un gran cometido. Veo la misma visión como lo tuvo Chihaya Shouzou ".

Gunzou se quedó helado "¿Conociste a mi padre?"

Shinano: "Hace mucho tiempo lo conocí. Creo que es mejor hablar en un sitio más privado ".

Iona: "Entonces entremos dentro de mi embarcación". Todos començaron a dirigirse al súper acorazado.

**Súper acorazado Iona**

Gunzou: "Antes de presentar mi tripulación". Apuntando a Iori.

Iori: "Me llamó Iori Watanuki".

Gunzou prosiguió: "Mi izquierda está la operadora del sonar"

Shizuka: "Soy Shizuka".

Gunzou: "Detrás de la esta el operador de armas".

Kyouhei puso al lado de Shizuka: "Me llamo Kyouhei".

Gunzou: "Y este es el primer oficial". Mirando detrás de él a Sou.

Sou: "Sou Oribe".

Gunzou entonces presentó Hibiki, Kamikage y Komaki.

Shinano: "Un placer conoceros, creo que es mejor que sepamos algo de mi historia, pero que no te arrepentirás de tus versos mismísimos ojos"

Kamikage: "Qu-" No pudo acabar cuando una luz envolvió la sala. Todo ha cambiado tan solo la cubierta del Shinano.

Hiei: "Esto es ..."

Haruna: "Una realidad virtual"

Kirishima tocaba la cubierta "Es increíble. Esto es ... El poder de un procesamiento de una nave insignia suprema ".

Shinano: "Así es" Entonces, ella apareció en un superacorazado blanco con marcas azules. Todas se quedaron sin aliento. Mientras tanto, estaba en el musashi.

Los mismos recuerdos que Musashi mostró una película en Cadenza Yamato y su hermana Musashi estaban enfrente de un submarino y dos hombres se asomaban en la escotilla. Shinano estaba observando desde el puente de mando de Yamato.

Gunzou: "Padre ..." Todos miraron a Gunzou y luego volvieron a la vista hacia el recuerdo.

Yamato: "Yo soy la llamada, insignia de la Niebla… Mi nombre es Yamato. Durante nuestra primera batalla fuimos testigos de la destrucción de nuestros destructores… Nuestras armas son mucho más superiores. Entonces, ¿porque perdimos la batalla?

Shouzou: "¿Te refieres esa batalla fratricida? Eso es porque caísteis en nuestra estrategia ".

Yamato: "¿Estrategia? Si nos dejamos un hombre a bordo podemos decir eso, ¿verdad ?.

Shouzou: "Así es".

Entonces mostró la cubierta de proa donde Shouzou acompañado con un tripulante y Yamato estaban tomando un té.

Yamato: "Somos armas que luchan contra el Código del Almirantazgo".

Shouzou: "Es cierto que eres un arma". Pero eso no significa que tienes que luchar ".

Yamato se confundió "Si eso es así, no tenemos razón de ser".

Shouzou: "Solo ver y aprender de otros para vivir".

Yamato: "Musashi ¿puedes explicarme lo quiso decir?"

Musashi: "Una violación del Código de Almirantazgo".

El recuerdo cambió cuando Yamato y Shouzou y el acompañante estaban en la popa del súper acorazado.

Yamato: "Me gustaría presentarte a alguien Shouzou-san".

Shinano estaba sentado en una de las catapultas de lanzamiento de hidroaviones en el mar de su alrededor cuando se dan varios pasos y se da la vuelta al lado de su hermana y el invitado humano.

Yamato: "Shinano ven aquí por favor".

Shinano saltó se puso delante de Yamato mientras que ella se puso un lado a lado para Shouzou.

Yamato: "Quiero presentarte a la tercera insignia del buque Shinano".

Shouzou: "Un placer conocerte Shinano".

Shinano asintió. "Me sorprende que hayas sido capaces de derrotar a nuestros destructores". Decía con un tono altivo "pero conmigo no tendrías ni una simple oportunidad".

Yamato le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos: "Usted puede dejar de ser altanera y mostrar consideraciones".

Shinano: "Así es como soy, no puedo evitarlo".

Yamato suspiró: "Shouzou no quiero ser egoísta pero puedes pasar un rato con ella, Musashi y yo hablaremos sobre nuestra decisión en esta negociación. No incluiré a ella debido a que es imparcial ".

Shouzou solo en la discusión de ambas hermanas:

Yamato sonrió "Después de todo soy su hermana mayor". Shinano solo infló sus mofletes con disgustó.

Yamato: "Si me disculpan" Comenzo dirigirás hacia la proa donde estaba Musashi.


End file.
